


The yellow shirt

by RunningIntoTheUnknown



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mckirk - Freeform, ripped shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningIntoTheUnknown/pseuds/RunningIntoTheUnknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim as we know has a tendency to rip his shirts. Yet what happens when Leonard develops an appreciation for this fact of life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The yellow shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is the first thing I wrote in a few years so I apologize if it's crappy. I'm just trying to get back in the groove of writing, so this is rock bottom for me. My writing style has gone to shit, so i'm sorry. Enjoy some mckirk trash!
> 
> Oh and I haven't edited yet... so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

There are a finite number of yellow shirts on the Enterprise. There is an even smaller amount that actually fit James Tiberius Kirk. Now for the usual member of the crew this would not be an issue, but being Jim Kirk the unlikely usually became a reality. Shirt after shirt was ripped and ruined on away mission after away mission. Somedays, Jim considered just going out shirtless. Sure he would suffer from the appreciative gaze of his crew members but he would be able to save his limited supply of shirts. 

Now Jim knew that regardless of the status of his shirts there were many members of the crew who appreciated his physique. Yet he did not know that one member appreciated the loss of his shirts more than the others. Leonard McCoy, the ornery friend of the Captain harboured a secret. His affections for his friend went a little past those of simple camaraderie, in fact, they bordered on that taboo word, love. With this in mind I’m sure the reader can understand the fact that Bones appreciated Jim’s difficulty with clothing on a higher level than the rest of the crew. 

It is with this great appreciation of both the misfortunes of Jim’s apparel and the boundless emotion over the fact that Jim almost died, again, that Leonard found himself faced with an entirely clothed Jim Kirk. Now Jim was exhausted, yet pleased with the fact that his shirt survived unharmed, yet before he could get some rest he had to endure a medical exam. Jim’s mind wandered, his thoughts focused on the mission till they drifted to his favorite doctor. All the while Bones was examining Jim, and much to his displeasure found that there was no extra skin exposed through his intact shirt. Then an intrusive thought took hold over McCoy’s mind, he knew exactly how to get Jim to show some skin. Now if Jim had been paying attention he probably would have been alarmed. Bones now armed with his favorite weapon, the hypo, approached Jim. He tugged the collar of Jim’s shirt down and just ripped. Leonard kept ripping until Jim’s entire bicep and part of his pectorals were exposed. With a gleeful smile, Leonard administered the hypo. It was the insertion of the hypo that shook Jim out of his daze.

“Bones, there was nothing wrong with this shirt” Jim exclaimed, pissed that he would once again have to get rid of a shirt. McCoy panicked, he couldn't very well tell his best friend that the reason he ripped his shirt is because he thought Jim was beautiful, but that he looked even better without his clothes on. “Bones” Jim said with a smile, “if you wanted to get me naked all you had to do was ask”. Leonard gaped, it seemed that in his panic he spouted out the true motivations behind his actions. “I’m sorry Jim.” He began “I know you don’t see me that way. Honestly just forget I said anything about lov-liking you. Let’s just go back to being friends. I’m so sor--” . Leonards attempts to protect their friendship was stopped by a hand planted firmly over his mouth. “Shut up Bones. I love… um I mean like you too” Jim whispered with a hopefully look in his eyes. 

Bones couldn’t help the smiled that appeared on his face. With one hand he pried the hand covering his mouth off, and with the other he quickly guided Jim’s mouth towards him. It was a simple press of lips that ended as quickly as it began. A breath and then Jim’s lips were back on him, the kiss growing deeper, showing all the emotions they had repressed during their years together. Sure they would have their difficulties, but from this moment on Jim could never fully hate having his shirt torn because he knew that Leonard would always be there to patch him up and kiss away his pain.


End file.
